Catholic school
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: Nico Di Angelo never remembered having a propped family. The closest he had was his dead sister, abusive step-mother and godly father that didn my really give a flying fillo abot anything he did. He didn't even realize he liked this, until being taken in by an older, extremely religious, stern couple that sends him off to a strict catholic school. What couldmlossibly to wrong here?
1. Chapter 1

**Eheh...I couldn't resist writing something like this.**

**as always, try to ignore my horrible spelling, my iPod decides to fuck everything up when I do Somethig like this. As well, try your bet to ignire my horrid writing style, and grammar. Because English is not my first language. It was a language like English, so extremely like English that you'd honk it was. The only difference was, pronouns were thrown around without a care, infinitives misplaced and redundant phrases were far too common to be confused with acceptable English. So, yeah. I had to learn the correct rules long after infancy, when I learned it the first time, incorrectly.**

* * *

Nico blew an exasperated sigh of air out of his lungs. He tossed a bouncy ball up in the air. It plummeted back towards his head, were he caught it with lightning fast reflexes. He stared up at the opaque white and black marble ceiling of his cell-like bedroom. His bed was comfortable, but it reeked of mothballs and stuff linen. Outside the one window glared the fires of literal Hell, as it gaped out directly on the fields of punishment.

The floors were black obsidian tiles cemented to the floor by deep grey grout. Tiny skeletal mice roamed the floor. Nico didnt have a problem with them. He'd gotten quite used to them to tell the truth, and even treated them as pets. His father didnt allow him to have lets like normal teenagers. His lets were skeletal mice and a three headed satan-dog that played fetch with human skulls.

Nico groaned for what he decided was the septillionth time that hour. His limbs felt weak, yet strained at the same time from his utter boredom. A stereo in the corner of his room played music at a volume his father approved of. That man had ears like a bat. Though, he was a god, it made sense for him to have super/human abilities such as that. His bat-like hearig was all the way up here with turning himself into a giant glowing Column of utter bad assery that would blind and ideally kill the mortal, or demigod that gazed upon such a sight.

And yet, despite his many godly powers, his father still hasn't managed to acquire acceptable dancing ability. Though, if was rumored he'd invented the types of dances done at the Mexican day of the dead.

The teen snorted softly. Using a small remote, he turned up the volume, causing the music that played in the speaker system that was attached to his iPod, to be at a much more pleasing level.

If Hades ended up coming in and yelling at him to turn down that racket like the three thousand year old foot he priblably was deep down, he thought he may just die if lighter. Though, the journey problably wouldn't be very long, concidering he was already in the underworld.

With a sigh, he dropped the bouncy ball and shifted to lay upside down. He hung off his bed like a bat. His near-shoulder length hair hung to touch the floor. The mice squeaked and nibbled at his locks. he swatted them away annoyedly.

"Gods damn it, when does summer start..." He grumbled to himself.

All winter he'd been like this, save for the too-often-to-be-concidered-rare- occasion of Persephone turning him into a dandelion. Because as far as he knew, most godly parents didnt turn their step children into plants that make people sneeze. The worst part was, Nico was allergic to dandelions. He'd been making himself sneeze for hours.

With an impatient 'oomf' he rolled off the bed and stood up. Staggering for a moment as the blood rushed from his head, he held on to the bedpost. After he'd settled and combed his shaggy hair back into place, he strode out of the room as confidently as a terrified son of a bitch could.

Persephone was with Demeter at the moment, but he couldn't help but to feel paranoid. He'd gone through a whole enhaler from her garden alone. Forget about being left to emit the exact same Polin that made his throat close up.

He bristled at the thought. With a sigh, and a hand held up to the skeleton guards as he passed, hard approached his fathers thrown room.

In the large thrown room, made of our obsidian tile, and black marble everywhere, Hades sat with the three furies perched on the back of his throne. A smaller, empty thrown carved to look like a chair of flowers sat beside him.

When the teen entered, he bowed to his father. Hades watched him with in eyebrow raised.

"Father." Nico addressed the God. "I have come to ask your blessing."

Both eyebrows shot up then. "Blessing?" The kit if the underworld asked in a slightly too gruff tone.

"Yes, father. Your blessing to return to Camp Half Blood early." Nico then looked up.

Their eyes met. Obsidian net deep chocolate brown. Both were void of most emotion, save for the mischevious glint that remained in Nico's eyes.

With a moment of curious contemplation, Hades stroked his beard.

"I don't believe it would harm you in any way that is worse than what you've experienced here." He finally stated. His voice echoed in the throne room.

"And it would be nice to get you out of my hair. I've had you for nearly a whole year now, I believe that much is enough." The god stated, before making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Now begone with you." He commanded. Nico laughed as he ran out of the throne room. His boots clunked on the slick tile floors.

Once back in his small, closet of a room, Nico picked up the duffel bag with the few clothes he had, his sword and a set of throwing knives he often used at camp. He glanced around the room for a moment. It was lit by green fire, bathing everything with a sickening tint. The raven's pale olive-turned-ivory skin was painted with a light that made him look as if he were about to vomit. His dark circles remained a similar color to how they may have been anywhere else.

He grinned, slightly crooked front teeth completely bared in the expression. After being cooped up for so long underground, it might feel nice to feel the warmth of the sun kiss his skin, and maybe even return it to it's gentle, naturally slightly tanned state. It was so cold and dark down here. It was nearly suffocating.

After stuffing his iPod into his pocket, his favorite playlist blasting through the earphones he wore, and pulling his aviator's jacket on, he closed his eyes. Imagining the first place in Camp Half Blood that came to mind, he was enveloped in a tunnel of pure blackness.

His stomach lurched, the icy winds inside whipping his hair into his face repeatedly. Whispers filled his ears, which he did his best to ignore, until tumbling out, onto the springy wooden floor of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy looked up from his position on the bed, listening to music on his own iPod. He blinked dumbly as Nico stood and dusted himself off.

Percy pulled one of his earphones out of his ears. "Uh...You're here early."

Nico grinned, tugging both earphones out of his ears. His loud music still blared through, at the moment playing what was really an older track. He seemed to be in a good mood. Mindless Self Indulgence always seemed to he able to pump him up.

"Yep. Father said I could go back early, so I did," he stated. In the background his iPod blared. Percy scrunched up his nose.

"What the Hades are you listening to? One second, I'm hearing stuff about comparing coffee to metal, and then some dude wanting to get knocked up!"

"Mindless Self Indulgence, dude. It's crazy like that."

"You're so weird, Nico," Percy rolled his eyes. Nico laughed.

"You know you love it."

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Just keep telling yourself that."

Nico flicked the older male, pouting softly. "Shut up, kelp for brains."

Percy snickered softly. "Anyway, Anything interesting happeningninnthe underworld?"

"Nah. Not really," he answered, siting down at the foot of his friend's bed.

"Oh-! Nico, you know how you don't like spending too much time around Persephone, and you tend to get in trouble on your own in the mortal world? Well...Chiron thinks it's a good idea that he finds you a foster family," Percy grinned. Nico blinked dumbly.

"Foster...family?"

* * *

**Eheh. That's it. I've had this for a long time, and I didnt know where to take it until now. So, I've written the final half fairly quickly, and I'm deciding to post it. Yep.**

**Anyway, people tell me they hate Nico because of his he dirt was in the books. And I'm just all like, he's changed since then! Besides, him beig so annoyingly enthusiastic and curious is what you're supposed to like about his character. And Imfigured I'd try to express something sort of... In between with this. Problably not going to be Perico, but if there is, I hope I don't get too intense with it. Sometimes, good stories get ruined by the pairings, and the whole plot just goes down the toilet for a little while. This happened to me durin imminent flow/A Tokyo Teddy Bear, because Inchanged the name. I was too peppy and enthusiastic with it. This time, I'm gonna try and work in the opposite direction.**

**Well, See you next time, whatever it is that I Post**


	2. Jello

**Heh. The Drabble I wrote last night, that I wrote after looking for inspiration for the rest of Slender, inspired me so much to write this chapter, do a scene/drabble last night, that kind of inspired me to make Nico a rebellious little jerk.**

**Also, Insaw something on tumblr about Nico eating jello, and one of the responses was 'Nico di AnJELLO' and with that, and a project I did with a group of kids like...Only a few year(s) younger thsn myself, was added in as an end-of-year-the-teacher-was-too-lazy-to-make-a-lea son-plan project was included. XD**

**enjoy. :3**

* * *

He didn't know at the time how bad an idea agreeing to meeting with the family was. He also didn't know that when they took him in, they'd send him off to a catholic school, run by two nuns that were onvinced he was the anti-Christ.

It didn't help that the woman was tempted to reset his iPod and reload only Christian music. Which he loathed. Some, like the heavier rock group, Red, he could stand. But she was combined anything consisting of more than some dumb, 'wholesome' pop star just saying, 'Jesus' over and over again to some violins, was against 'God'. Nico wanted to laugh. And if he wasn't so paranoid about her actually doing it, he would.

He sighed, chin resting in the palm of his hand. The drone of the teacher, whom he suspected was the priest of the chapel they had to go to for mass immediately after biology, which was this particular class. The white color was what gave it away.

The information was incredibly interesting, but his monotonous drone about mitochondreiae, and ribosomes was enough to make the son of Hades want to will his own to stop. He assumed that he could, but the production of vital proteins was too well...vital, to want to give up.

He blinked his sleepy brown eyes. He disliked this school. The children- many of them around his own age, were from rough pasts. Nearly half his class was flight risk, the other half totally spoiled with their Tiffany hairbands, and Abercrombie shirts, that their parents priblably had to bribe the teachers to let them off the uniform. Nico had been smacked with a ruler simply for having his perfectly white dress shirt a little bit wrinkled.

The back of his wrist still bled from the hard blow. He sighed softly, tracing circles in his desk with his index finger. He felt something hit him in the back of the head, presumably a ball of notebook paper. He scowled, looking behind him. As soon as he'd walked in, the boy whom sat directly in the desk behind him, had begun flirting.

He scowled still while he winked at the raven in front of him. Nico was oh so tempted to stand up and kick him anywhere that he could, as many times as he could before the young priest tackled him and dragged him off to the office, in a horribly reminiscent way that the police officer had sometime last year when he'd been convinced the old woman who had attempted to steal his cell phone in Barcelona was a harpy. She hadn't been, and he'd been kept in a Spanish prison for fourty-right hours before Chiron could have gotten there and saved his ass.

He sighed and turned back around, bristling with annoyance. He disliked people. He disliked groups. He especially disliked groups of people, and even more so those that enjoyed angering, and or hitting on him. He didn't even get why. Did he look like he was gay? Was he even remotely attractive?! He certainly didn't think so. He wasn't like...prejudiced against gay people, Thoigh. He just wasn't a big fan of relationships. He was cool on his own. He had a swagger to rock, somebody else would just sap it.

It was like his leather. If you tried to take away his freedom, you took away his awesomeness. And trying to add too much to it just made it worse.

He sighed again as the whole class was called up towards multiple pages of round jello balls. Nico frowned softly. Now he wished he'd been paying attention. His mouth watered slightly. He was so freaking hungry, it wasn't even funny anymore. He'd overslept and had to skip breakfast on his first day of school.

He stopped near to the priest's desk, behind some of the other students. He looked over a slightly shorter boy's shoulder, as their teacher for the day droned on about what they would be doing as a sort of 'fun' expression to show that they actually knew what the fuck they were TALKIG abot.

Of course, Nico knew. He just hadn't been laying attention to Father Bor. no, seriously, his last name actually was Bor. it seemed too fitting to be real, but it was. Nico rubbed his eyes tiredly. His mouth felt dry, and it was hot and stuffy in the old building. His hair stuck up at odd angles and resembled more of a birds nest than a teenaged boy's head.

He gasped, eyes bulging as he felt a hand on his backside. He tensed immediately, and swung without even looking to see whom he'd hit. All he hoped for was to hurt this guy.

He stepped back instantly, much to Nico's dissapointment, which resulted in the son of Hades nearly takin out a small girl with red hair and glasses that stood beside him. He covered his mouth with both hands as her glasses were swiped clean off her face.

"Oh my god- are you okay-" he exclaimed and bent down to pick them up. The freckles girl blinked blindly And nodded.

"yeah. I'm fine," she mumbled and replaced the glasses to their original spot. She rubbed her nose, which had been hit as well. She sniffed and wiggled the tip of her nose, as if it would release the sizzling feeling in her sinuses.

Somewhere durin all of this, the Priest had taken note of the situation. He looked at Nico sternly.

"That's one, Mr. Di Angelo," he stated through persed lips. After, the man resumed explaining to the class that they would be making large, as detailed as was possible cell models.

Nico tilted his head down, receiving multiple scowls from others, and a smug smirk from the perverted boy that had made it his mission to harass Nico.

"Mr. Di Angelo, Joshua, you're in a pair," Father Bor stated. Nico looked up at the mention of his name. His expression instantly turned to one of dread, as the smug blonde smirked at him. He winked at the object of his latest affection.

Nico felt his mouth go dry. "...Fuck," he hissed. That was the guy. That was the extremely perverted, rather creepy, and honorably persistent asshole, slash creepazoid.

Nico felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him along back towards where his desk was. Thankfully, he'd found the one and only left-handed desk in the entire school for this class. The blonde that dragged him plopped a tray with a ball of jello onto the desk, before pushing his own up next to it.

Warily, the raven sat down, hands folded in his lap. The blue eyes that watched him sent evey hair in his body to stand straight up-Thankfully, there weren't many of those hairs. The hairs atthe back of his neck stood erect, prickling as he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

Joshua was pale and lanky. He had freckles and one eye that was slightly more narrow than the other. His hair covered half of that eye, in a way Nico was are that he thought was attractive. In all actuality, Nico's hair did the same thing. The only difference was it happened on it's own. Unlike Joshua's which was stiff with mousse and low-shine-high-hold wax. Or a least that's what Nico assumed it was. That was what his father claimed not to use.

His hands were placed onto the desk top. He looked up blankly.

"I don't think you were paying attention. And I'm only gonna say this once, 'cause you're cute, so listen up," Joshua stated, trying to sound serious. He was handicapped by the grin that refused to leave his pouty lips.

Nico scowled, but listened anyway.

"Is everything you do here so easy?" He finally asked after the explanation was finished. Joshua shrugged.

"When we have a sub, or if it's the first day of school, or some of the last."

* * *

"Dude! Your mitochondriae look retarded, it isn't shaped like that!"

"Well excuse me for not bein Leonardo freakig Da Vinci!" Joshua humfed, crossing his arms. He set down the gum-and-tooth pick organelle impatiently. Nico huffed back.

"I'm not telling you to be Da Vjnci, I'm just telling you to make a decent mitochondria," he stated impatiently, picking up the lump of unusedncheeing gum and shoving toothpicks long-ways into it To try and make the microscopic staggered ladder marks.

The raven was taking this far too seriously. He was determined to make the bet god damned mitochondria in the whole school, even if it damn near killed him. Joshua snickered at the boy's furrowed brows and his the tip of his tongue poked through the side of his lips.

After about die minutes of painstakingly breaking tooth licks, smoothing then, and very carefully, with the to idiom of a surgeon, placing them on the slightly stick material. Nico was proud if it. He wasn't making another one, that's for damn sure, but he was proud.

He was also hungry, and nibblinnkn the large ball of jello was too tempting to resist s as they worked, attempting to place everything correctly- including a cut/away hard boiled egg for the nucleus and soft endoplasmic reticulum. The rough endollasmic reticulum was what was left of the twizzlers, as Nico had eaten most of them.

By the time the cell was finished, it looked like heaven in a tray. Nico stayed behind while Joshua very carefully turned in their edible model, before returnif to find Nico eating the last of the candy at their desk. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have breakfast," the brunette stated through a mouthful of skittles. He swallowed the surgery sweets, before tilting his head back and pouring the rest into his open mouth through the box.

"You're an idiot," Joshua mumbled.

* * *

Nico sighed. The drone of the same priest, only this time in the stuffy little chapel filled his ears. It was like the constant buzzing of insects, or the sobs of dead sons of bitches outside his bedroom window. However, he didn't have a propped window in his underworld bedroom, he had a hole he'd broken through the wall, to try and ventilate the heavy stench of sulfer. Even the smell of decay was better than that when one was desperate enough.

He was tempted toget up and leave, but he already had one strike. He couldn't afford two, but he also couldn't stand the mindless chanting. He wasn't ever really big on 'worship'. He would respect when that respect was earned, but not until. And that respect could never be gained by a fictitous deity.

Joshua sat on the pew with him. A small girl, and her brother sat between the two boys. As older students, they were rehired to escort the younger elementary schoolers to and from the stuffy mass. It was hot outside, the smell of potpourri burned his nose. His eyes watered, and soon enough, halfway through an extremely flat, slightly off key _Ave Maria, _Had to be escorted out by one of the teachers to get some fresh air, and prevent his lungs from closing up completely.

Once outside in the fresh air, he took a hit off the inhaler he'd been told to ring. He told Charlette he wouldn't need it. It wasn't like he was going to be in a wildfire, or potpourri factory. Though the chapel was very similar to both.

A sort of wet sucking sound escaped the little white L-shaped device. Sort of like what you hear when you squirt a whipped cream can, or are trying to chug a coke through a straw, and reach the end, and all you suck in is air. Except this time, it was followed by a soft pop as the plastic life saver was lowered, and tucked back into the teens front pocket. He held his breath breifly, eyes closed in a sort of concentration, before swallowing the steroid-tainted breath.

Almos instantly, he could breath again. He tilted his head back and breathed in deeply the sweet smell of warm grass. Thankfully, after this, he was home free. He just had to return to the main school building, gather his things and high-tail it oughta there. He smiled. Nobody would be home until dinner time, anyway. Maybe, just maybe, he could unwind.

After the asthma attack, he wasn't allowed back into the small building, for which he was thankful for. However, judging by the as lightly unnerved expression Joshua had when he'd crawled over him and several other students- both young and old, to get out, Joshua would've been rather worried, as well as other members of the student body. Or at least he hoped so.

He sat outside the building, head against the warm stucco'd outer wall. The birds chirped in a semi-annoying manner. He could've made them spontaneously combust, had he felt he had the energy to do so, but he was in a merciful mood, so they were spared.

After the doors opened, and the large group of people filed out, he stood, and followed them, allowing the child that grabbed his left hand to live, back towards the main campus.

Once inside, with the fourh graders returned to their classrooms, he returned to the hall. They had lockers in the school, WHIH he was extremely grateful for. His backpack weighed fifty pounds on it's own. Granted, he could've easily bench pressed twice his body weight if he had the energy, but he just generally didn't feel like it.

His shoulders slumped under the weight. Loud chatter polluted his ears from the gossipig teenage girls, to the obnoxious boys he was slightly ashamed to be a member of the same gender. Among the obnoxious teenage boys, however much more quiet, stood Joshua. He laughed with the rest, before breaking from the group and following Nico out of the building.

Nico stopped halfway down the block, suddenly aware of someone following him. He turned, and was met by slightly clammy hands gripped his wrist, and pushing his sleeve up. A pen was popped out too quickly for the boy to react to, and before he knew it, a ten digit phone number had been scrawled delicately on his forearm in sharp ie. he blinked.

"The hell?"

"Call me some time, we should hang out," the outgoing blonde responded in a tone that more resembled one of command. Nico frowned slightly, brushing his thick bangs out of his exlressive chocolate-tinted eyes.

"Uhm...Yeah, sure. I'll call you later tonight," he mumbled, before walking away. His expression of bewilderment was soon hidden as his back was turned, and Joshua skipped back into the building happily.

* * *

"Unnnhhhh," Nico moaned. He dropped his heavy bag in the entryway of the empty, comfortably sized house.

He was exhausted. He should've taken his alsrm's failure to go off as a sign not to go to school today. An omen, of sorts. After that, his hair refused to behave, he missed breakfast, nearly missed his bus, which was yet another quite blatant omen. And finally, an extremely perverted old demented man sat next to him, for in him to get off early and sprint the last two blocks to the campus. And finally, he'd been harassed and groped by his lab partner.

He problably could've gotten away with callig in sick, too. He was thin, and his olive skin currently was deathly pale. Due to it's nice slightly ran natural tint, it took on a sort of yellow color. Like ochre after it was cooked.

He kicked off hisnshoesnand untucked his hot, stiff dress shirt. Sluggishly, he dragged his socked feet along the clean hard wood. He passed the ominous-looking grandfather clock in the entryway, and entered a hallway. On one side, opposite thenliingroom and facing south, led to a bathroom, the basement stairs and a linen closet. He took the north facing side, and entered a spacious livingroom with multiple recliners and a couch.

The couple that had taken him in had several other foster children, two adopted twin girls, and four of their own children. It got rather crowded when everyone was home at once. Their eldest daughter was in college at the moment, and their eldest son a senior in high school. They had a thirteen year old daughter that seemed quite fond of Nico- But then again, she was also rather fond of anything else with a functioning penis, and finally, a nine head old son that liked to be the center of everything.

He sighed and bipassed the comfortable sitting room with it's numerous covered windows and spotless picture frames with family pictures, and sports photographs, as well as mediocre artwork done by the children of the house. He was one of the few that hadn't given a damn about what school they went to. Some went to public school, which was down the street, and others weren't even in high school yet. There were three others, two in middle school and another that had blatantly refused to go to St. Matthew's, which was the school Nico went to.

He entered the kitchen sluggishly, his head hanging lowly. He scratched the back of his dad as he opened the fridge with his other hand. He blindly felt around for a can, before tugging it out. He examined it. Thankfully, it was coke, though he would've drank whatever it could've been otherwise, anyway.

he set it down on the counter before gliding over to the pantry. He pulled out a bag of chips-Cheetos, he observed, and plopped them down next to his bright red can of cola. He yawned groggily, rubbin his face with his hands.

He loosened the tie around his neck so it hung from a loop wide enough it could've Probkably fit around the boy's thin waist. He rotated his head slowly, groaning as his neck popped. His sleeve was still rolled up, bearing the writing on his arm, which he now noticed was followed by a small winky-face. He scowled slightly and lowered his arm.

He glanced around the perfectly white kitchen. He payed his thick fringe away from his eyes as he walked towards the hall once more, through an open doorway opposite the way he'd come in which was through the dining room.

He passed the large glass front door, as he'd left the heavy oak one opened on his way towards the small bathroom on ground level. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, he stopped several feet past the door. He walked backwards hesitantly and turned smoothly on the balls of his socked feet to face the door. His jaw dropped.

"Hey!" Percy grinned maniacally, waving knnthenother side of the glass door. He wore a uniform of matching beige slacks and a white dress shirt. Pressed, he noticed due to it me lack of wrinkles. The only thing missing was the red tie. Nico's heart instantly filled with dread.

"Fuck."

* * *

**sup?!**

**Ah. This was fun. I've been working at it for the last while, and I'm starting to like it. I think it's funny that my writing style changes so drastically depending in what it is that I'm writing.**

**I mean, seriously.**

**With this, I'm just sort of winging it, I guess. Trying to tackle the life of your average fifteen year old boy. And the possibilities for me are endless, because there isn't too much detail in the plot. Just Nico's life with a foster family- a rather rich family, by the way. I mean, how else Donyou expect they send all but one of their kids to private school?**

**Hah. I've never actually been in a school setting. I got kicked out of a private catholic school in the second grade. So yeah. Only occasionally am I in classrooms. Usually only for my Greek lessons.****All other details I've gathered ****from friends whom do go to actual schools and my experience touring private high schools. So yeah. I'm gonna make some mistakes here and there. Don my hesitate to help me out! It would be very appreciated.**

**Oh! Also, I mentioned steroids during the scene where Nico had an asthma attack. First of all, I'm taking some creative liscencing here. I never saw anything in the actual series about him having asthma, I just thought it'd add some more depth to Nico's character.**

**second, the medication in asthma inhalers- like the kind you use for emergencies, contain what are called cortical steroids, which reduce the swelling in the throat, lungs and sinuses And end the attack as abruptly as possible. So no, Nico isn't doping. Sadly. D: XD**

**Anyway, later, peeps. ;3**


End file.
